gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto Fanon Wiki:Policy
All wikis have a policy that ALL users must follow. This policy MUST be read by all users to edit on this wiki. Users that do not follow this policy will be warned or blocked from editing. 'Image Policy' *Image names must be descriptive. For example, if the image is a fan-made box-art, a good name would be "GTAGame-BoxArt" or something along those lines. An unacceptable name would be "IMG_1972873917UAIQN" or any other nonsense or unnamed title of that sort. Images that fail to follow this policy will be deleted. *Unnecessary images or images that do not relate to GTA, or the content of the article it was uploaded for, will be deleted. Blurry images will also be deleted. *Images that are uploaded but not posted anywhere on the wiki will be deleted. *Inappropriate or pornographic images posted will immediately be deleted and the user who uploaded it will face a permanent block, no questions asked. 'GTA Sequel Policy' *This is one of the most important policies that apply to fanon wikis. No user has the right to create a Grand Theft Auto VI, ''GTA VII, etc. page, because '''only Rockstar has the right to create direct sequels.' Any pages that violate this policy will immediately be deleted and the user who created it will receive a warning. If the user repeats these actions, they will face a two-week block. *As well, no user may alter the canon of the GTA franchise that Rockstar has created. This means that using in-game characters such as Trevor or Michael in your canon, or altering the events or outcomes of any existing GTA title is prohibited on this wiki. 'Article content' *All articles created must relate to GTA in some way. Some pages that are allowed include fan-made GTA games (see GTA sequel policy above), fan-made characters, places, or events. *Articles must have proper grammar. No ch4t5p34K, L33T, txtspeak, shortened wording (such as "u", "thnx", and "lolz") are permitted in articles. Keep in mind that this language is allowed on talk pages (see Talk Page Policy below), but to a minimal extent. *Articles must be written in the proper tense. *All articles must be written in ENGLISH. Non-English articles count as spam (see Spam Policy below) and will immediately be deleted. 'Categories Policy' *Articles must have at least one category. Articles that don't have any categories will be deleted. **First offense will result in a warning, second offense is a 1-3 month block. Third offense after the first block results in an infinite block. 'Claiming Pages Policy' *'Users can claim pages as their own, by adding the template to the top of the page.' *With this on their page, no other user can edit that page without the user's permission. If they do, they will automatically be blocked for 1 month, no questions asked. Of course, admins are excused from this policy. 'Talk Page Policy' *This wiki has talk pages in the form of message boards so that users can leave messages on other users' walls for quick and easy responses. Poor grammar is not allowed, but slang words are to an extent (such as lol, xoxo, etc.) *All talk pages must contain appropriate language (see Misconduct Policy below). *No user can remove messages from other users' walls, or even their own wall. 'Civility Policies' 'Vandalism' *Vandalism is NOT tolerated on this wiki. This includes adding information to other users' pages without their permission, removing content from pages, and adding inappropriate content to the wiki. Punishments can vary between 1 week to infinite blocks, depending on the vandalism. 'Spam' *Spam is a form of vandalism that is also not tolerated here. Spam includes reposting information, creating duplicate articles, duplicating content, adding unnecessary content, adding articles/content that is not in English, and adding nonsense/unnecessary images. *Spam can result in blocks ranging from 1 week to infinity. *'Advertising' is spam which includes advertising other websites or wikis. Advertising is NOT allowed on this wiki, unless a user is adding a link to their own wiki, as this is in good faith. The minimum punishment for bad-faith advertising is a one year block, no warning required. 'Misconduct' *Misconduct involves treating other users unfairly, accusing them of things they did not do, edit warring, sockpuppeting, swearing, harassing, poor grammar, spam, and even vandalism. The punishment for misconduct could range from a one week block to an infinite block. 'Sockpuppetry' and Meatpuppetry *'Sockpuppetry' is the act of a user creating a second account without wiki permission. If a user wishes to create a second account for whatever reason, they MUST ask ALL GTA Fanon Wiki staff first. Not just one admin, the ENTIRE staff. *If a sockpuppet account is detected, both accounts will immediately receive an infinite block, no questions asked. *'Meatpuppetry' is soliciting other people to come to the wiki in order to influence the editorial process in a topic or discussion. A "meat puppet" is another editor that has been solicited to sway consensus. *If a meatpuppet account is detected, both accounts will receive a one year block. 'Having Fun Policy' *Last of all, this is a wiki, where users are encouraged to put what they want onto pages, provided it is GTA fanon and does not go against any of the policies shown. So, please have fun here, work together, and be nice. Or else :)